Dramas
by tenoh.sladkiy
Summary: Después de 4 años haruka no ah podido olvidar todo lo que vivió con michiru. Es mi primer Fic espero les guste
1. Prologo

_**Los personajes son propiedad de naoko takeuchi**_

Me declaro culpable de amarte para siempre,me declaro culpable de que mi cuerpo no admita otro que tu cuerpo, me declaro culpable que mis labios no acepten otros besos que los tuyos, me declaro culpabe que para siempre sea para SIEMPRE...

yolejos

1.- Prologo

Hace años que no la veía... pero no lo había conseguido olvidarla, había intentado estar con otras personas pero fue imposible, jamás pude olvidar esa noche... su noche de despedida de soltera donde ella se entregó a mí para que al otro día se casara con él. Lo primero que hacia al despertarme era leer los informes que me mandaba dante quien me mantenía informado sobre la verdadera situación en la que vivía michiru con jun y el pequeño tom... él era quien llevaba la peor parte, los primeros meses ni su madre le prestaba atención, hasta que michiru abrió lo ojos y se dio cuenta que había caído en el mismo circulo vicioso que juro jamás caer. En unos meses volvió a ser michiru kaioh, me sentí tan feliz de que ella... mi michiru fuera libre quería tomar el primer avión e ir a sus brazos pero no podía, no ahora mis padres tenía un mes de que habían muerto en un accidente de avión así que tenía que ultimar los últimos detalles de sus negocios para poder tomarme un tiempo y atender a mi mayor responsabilidad hayden tenía la misma edad que tom 3 años, y del próximo integrante de la familia tenoh de quien apenas tenía 2 meses en el estómago de su madre que fue de alto riesgo el embarazo que tuvo que quedarse en cama todo el embarazo, y por fin hace 2 Semanas conocí a mis pequeños james y hitomi en honor a mis padres, eran tan pequeños y los vivos retratos de mis padres...

-Señor tenoh-la voz de Matías me saco de mis pensamientos-señor?  
-señor-haruka frunció el ceño y ambos rieron  
-te encuentras bien?  
-bien... - suspira y mira por el vidrio del auto- ahora más que nunca me hace falta mis padres, sus consejos...  
-tu padre y yo fuimos grandes amigos, y yo te quiero como al hijo que siempre desee  
-gracias Matías, tú has sido de gran apoyo en estos momentos difíciles  
-fue tan inesperado el accidente de tus padres, y luego la aparición de Amalia con tu supuesto hijo  
-es mi hijo, me hice la prueba y dio positivo  
-vaya que sorpresa, pensé que solo la aceptabas por despecho a michiru  
-no... Ella es otro asunto  
-otro asunto?-matias miro su reloj -hace cuanto que no sabes de ella?  
-pronto serán 4 años que no la eh visto y 3 que dante la perdió todo rastro de ella  
-y nunca te entro la duda de que su hijo fuera también tuyo  
-eso es imposible  
-nada es imposible, ahí tienes a Amalia solo fue una noche que por cierto tiene ya 4 años  
-solo te puedo decir que nos cuidamos y por favor cambiemos de tema  
-que te parce si después que terminemos la obra tomas unas vacaciones  
-sabe que no puedo dejar botado las siguientes obras  
-oh vamos haruka necesitas un descanso, hasta donde yo sé desde que murieron tus padres no te has tomado un solo día de descanso  
-la casa me recuerda a ellos  
-toma a Amalia, hayden, james, hitomi y váyanse a Japón sirve que puedes saber que paso con michiru y cierras un ciclo que no te deja ser feliz con la madre de tus hijos. No te preocupes por los negocios de, yo me hare cargo hasta que regreses, ¿qué dices?  
-señores hemos llegado-interrumpió el chofer  
-piénsalo hijo-fue lo último que dijo Matías antes de que haruka bajara del automóvil y entrara a la mansión

Corrió hasta llegar a su habitación donde ya la esperaba Amalia con sus 2 hijos en brazos  
-donde están mis amores  
-shhh, me costó mucho dormirlos  
-como estas-le das un beso en la mejilla  
-cansada, y a ti como te fue  
-ya te dije que hay que contratar una niñera para que te ayude  
-mejor cuéntame como te fue?  
-bien, ya estamos en la última etapa, yo calculo unas 2semanas y terminamos, por cierto Matías te manda saludos-tomo a uno de los pequeños  
-sabes que nunca me ha caído Matías, no lo se no confió en el  
-oh vamos, fue el gran amigo de mi padre y ahora el mío, sin contar que es socio de la constructora que fundo mi madre

-lo se, pero hay algo que no me gusta en él

-y si vieras como te aprecia él-le dio un beso en la frente a hitomo-me dijo que me tomara unas vacaciones-se acerco a Amalia que estaba sentada en la silla mesedora con el pequeño james en brazos  
-vaya creo que a pesar de todo en algo coincidimos-miro a haruka a los ojos, esos ojos que a pesar de ser tan lindos estaban apagados y ella sabia perfectamente que después de casi 4 años juntos no habia podido olvidar a Michiru Kaioh y tampoco se habia resignado a la ausencia de sus padres, se levanto de la silla  
-vámonos de aquí por un tiempo-le dio la espalda y se sentó en la cama  
-sucede algo? Tu pasado nos alcanzó...-deja a ambos bebes en sus cunas  
-llego otra-suspiro, se dirigió al buro y tomo un bonche de cartas y se las dio. Haruka las tomo y comenzó a leerlas  
-por qué no me habías dicho nada?  
-hable con la detective meiou desde que llego la primera y me dijo que no me alterara que ellos nos iban a estar vigilando las 24 horas  
-vámonos... que nadie sepa a donde-saco una maleta  
-tranquilo haruka, no les va a pasar nada a ti ni a los niños  
-hayden donde esta hayden  
-está haciendo su tarea en su recamara  
-esta noche nos vamos  
-a dónde?  
-no lo sé dónde nadie nos encuentre  
-tranquilízate, vamos a comer y después hablamos  
-no hay nada que hablar está decidido  
-tu ganas pero si no quieres que nadie se entere actuemos normal, vamos a comer y preparamos las maletas para que salgamos a media noche  
-le avisare a Matías-saco su celular  
-no... por favor no le digas- haruka se encontró con una suplicante mirada  
-pero...  
-por favor- fue interrumpida por una Amalia temerosa  
-está bien, no le diremos a nadie y sabes a lo que me refiero  
-no te preocupes no le diré a la detective  
-voy a ver a Hayden - salió de la habitación, Amalia tomo el celular  
-reacciono como lo planeamos, si nos vamos, toda vía no se a dónde... si yo te mantengo informada, y no nadie sabe de nuestro viaje ni siquiera Matías- lo último lo dijo con expresión de burla- si, tendré cuidado

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste por cierto en este fic haruka es hombre


	2. Recuerdos

Dramas II

Los personajes son propiedad de naoko takeuchi

2.- Recuerdos

Recordar es revivir todos aquellos momentos que causaron un impacto significativo en nuestras vidas, y a pesar de que muchas veces los recuerdos no siempre son de alguna etapa feliz en nuestra vida igual podemos revivir algunos momentos que nos llenaron de felicidad.

Toda su vida había vivido en Yokohama, ahí se enamoró y también perdió al que fue su único y verdadero amor, fueron circunstancias que ella no supo manejar por temor a ese hombre que solo su presencia intimidaba en su juventud, pero ahora en más de una ocasión lo había enfrentado, primero cuando no quiso trabajar en la misma empresa que él, o cuando decidió divorciarse, si, ya no le temía mas a ese hombre... su padre

Una de tantas noches que se quedaba trabajando su celular sonó, no podía creer quien era

-señora?, señora? – dijo la otra voz al teléfono

-como esta?

-necesita entrar a cirugía pero se niega hasta que usted llegue -tomo su bolso y tomo el primer vuelo, a ?

-Jun Murata?- llego la mujer preguntando- soy su esposa

-sígame-la enfermera la guio- el señor se niega a entrar a cirugía hasta hablar con usted

-como esta?

-ambos venían en estado alcohólico

-sí, la señorita ya fue dada de alta-llegaron con jun, estaba mal, apenas podía hablar

-per… perdóname… por todo… el daño… que…-su interrumpida por la peli verde

-no gastes energías, tienes que entrar a cirugía

-perdóname…- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente, la enfermera lo metió a cirugía, el tiempo se le hizo eterno

2 mese de coma inducido por la gravedad de las heridas, la peliverde lo iba a ver todos los días, amor... no, no lo hacía por amor eso lo tenía bien claro y se lo había dejado bien claro a los padres y hermano mayor de jun

-Gracias - dijo Yoshiro – sé que él no ha sido el esposo y padre ejemplar pero sé que te ama, y bueno yo... yo aprecio mucho lo que haces por el

-yoshiro si hoy estoy aquí no significa que lo ame - suspiro - lo que un día hubo con tu hermano se desvaneció, además tus padres jamás han querido a tom

-estas semanas mis padres han cambiado y todo gracias a ti y tom, sabes que ellos jamás aceptaron que me casara con una mujer que no era de nuestro 'nivel social' y ahora ellos fueron a visitarnos conocieron a mis hijos y mi esposa

-yoshiro, mi matrimonio con tu hermano fue arreglado... si, no niego que lo ame, pero con el pasar del tiempo comprendí que él no es para mí, y el... bueno el simplemente jamás será hombre de una sola mujer

-entiendo y no sabes cuánto lo siento por tom, por ti y por el-dijo mirando a jun-sé que cuando despierte se dará cuenta de la gran persona que perdió

-tengo que irme, tengo una presentación hoy- tomo su bolso, yoshiro la tomo del brazo

-piénsalo…-la miro a los ojos- esta vez podría funcionar

-yos, no hay nada que pensar- salió del cuarto de hospital

La presentación había sido todo un éxito, su proyecto estaba aprobado. La semana había sido demasiado intensa, hoy se había encontrado con sus ex suegros cuando fue a ver como seguía jun, la habían invitado a cenar y por otro lado había quedado con mina a salir hoy viernes. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado sus ex suegros le habían insistido demasiado y por el otro hace tiempo que no veía a su prima. El llamado a su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

-adelante

-michiru, acaban de confirmar que el lunes a las 8 am es la cita, también llamo la señora murata para recordarle la cena

-gracias Kira, ya puedes retirarte

-que disfrute su fin de semana

-igualmente Kira-su secretaria salió, dejando a michiru pensativa-que habrá sido de ti?, eres feliz?, todavía me amas?-se levantó de su restirado, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por su oficina, llego a su librero, tomo un libro viejo que le había dado el, saco la foto, la beso y después la acaricio-pero que tonta-rio- tu no perdiste el tiempo, estas casado y ahora tienes un niño de la misma edad que tom, Yo no te eh podido olvidar querido haruka, mi haruka-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla- tú fuiste el primero y sé que yo fui la primera-limpio su lagrima. Salió de la oficina, condujo hasta llegar a la gran casa, inhalo profundo, toco la puerta

-hija que gusto, pasa- dijo la señora murata, mientras la abrazaba

-gracias señora-dijo michiru

-oh vamos dime Mei, pero pasa solo faltabas tu

-si-entro a la enorme casa, se dirigió al comedor, el pequeño tom corrió abrazarla-como esta mi bebé

-sigue sin querer hablar- dijo natsuki-yos y yo teníamos el mismo problema con nuestro primer bebé, así que el psicólogo dijo que era porque lo teníamos muy consentido y que convivir con más niños era lo mejor para que hablara

-hare la prueba, gracias natsuki

-de nada, pero pasa te estábamos esperando para cenar

Sin previo aviso llegaste y te metiste en mi alma...

-michiru?-dijo la voz por enésima vez al otro lado del auricular-michiru!

-perdón que decías-dijo la peliverde que fue sacada de sus pensamientos

-te pregunte que como te había ido con tus suegros

-ex, querida ex suegros-suspiro- ellos quieren que me quede al lado de jun cuando despierte

-que!, no me digas que piensas

-no, mina claro que no pienso volver a su lado

-lo sigues amando?

-sabes perfectamente porque me case con Jun... pero jamás lo ame

-desde que apareció romeo verdad

-romeo?

-sí, tu romeo o no me digas que no te acuerdas de la obra?

-mina tengo que colgar, Mañana tengo que madrugar

-por qué siempre que quiero hablar de él, evitas el tema?

-que descanses-colgó la peliverde, se dirigió a su recamara, abrió su closet saco una caja de Zapatos, la abrió, si seguían igual con la misma mancha de sangre que su romeo derramo después de la pelea con jun por haberlo suplantarlo, debajo de las Zapatillas de ballet, se encontraban todas esas fotos que juro quemar y olvidar...

Flashback

Como olvidar ese año, Misumi era la profesora de literatura obligo a todo el grupo a recrear la famosa obra de teatro Romeo y Julieta

-Haruka quiero discúlpame de mi comportamiento del viernes... yo

-tranquila, para eso estamos los amigos-tomo la mano de la peliverde- como estas?

-físicamente mejor que tu...-tomo su barbilla-mira cómo te dejo jun, es un salvaje

-sus bobos amigos quedaron peor-rio

-El amor corre al amor como el colegial huye del libro y como el que va a clase se aparta de el con cara triste-la profesora de literatura-1 pto extra a quien me diga de que obra es?-miro a todo el salón-nadie?, vamos -suspiro decepcionada- Señor Tenoh estoy segura que usted sabe perfectamente

-William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta, escena del balcón

-ahora quien me puede decir que le contesta ella-silencio por todo el salón, la profesora solo movió la cabeza en forma de negativa-Señor Tenoh

-¡Romeo!, ¿A qué hora te envío mañana el mensajero?

-muy bien Señor Tenoh, como lo supuse usted se sabe la obra de pies a cabeza y de revés al derecho es por eso que decidí nombrarlo mi asistente

-asistente?-pregunto el rubio

-así es, ya tengo todo-comenzó a repartir los libretos y decir quien eran los personajes-bien entonces estos son los personajes, Señor Tenoh puede escribir esto en el pizarrón-le extendió una hoja que decía

PERSONAJES

ESCALA. -Príncipe de Verona - Hiro

PARIS, pariente del Príncipe - Kano

MONTESCO. - Kenshi

CAPULETO. Un viejo de la familia Capuleto - Seiya

ROMEO, hijo de Montesco - Jun

MERCUTIO, amigo de Romeo - Oda

BENVOLIO, sobrino de Montesco - Nobuo

TEOBALDO, sobrino de Capuleto - Daichi

FR. LORENZO,FR. JUAN, de la Orden de San Francisco – Christopher y Dima

BALTASAR, criado de Romeo - Yudai

SANSÓN, GREGORIO, criados de Capuleto - Tomoyo y Kai

PEDRO, criado del ama de Julieta - Ren

ABRAHAM, criado de Montesco - Goro

Un boticario - Soma

Tres músicos - Yumma, Eita, Taiyo

Dos pajes de Paris - Shota

Un Oficial - Tanaka

La señora de Montesco - Serena

La señora de Capuleto - Mina

JULIETA, hija de Capuleto - Michiru

No podía creer lo que escribía el rubio, JULIETA es Michiru y ROMEO es jun, esto no podía empeorar más... o sí?

-pues yo no voy a participar- comento Hiro

-el que no quiera participar esta reprobado

-es literatura-comento Aki

-no solo hablo de mi curso, sino también de los restantes

-no puede hacer eso- se levantó muy enojado Jun- esto lo sabrá el director y mis padres

-precisamente sus padres son los que pidieron se hiciera esta serie de obras el director acepto

-obras?

-dijo mina

-si señorita Aino son 5 obras, Romeo y Julieta, sueño de una noche de verano, Don Juan Tenorio, la dama de las camelias, Los amantes de Teruel

-quien fue el insensato deponer esas obras, que nadie conoce... por dios profesora

-sus padres Señor Murata, y esas obras debieron verlas en los cursos pasados- lo miro victoriosa-Señor Tenoh nos puede decir los autores, y los personajes principales de las obras... ah y un dialogo

-William Sheakespeare, Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto, «El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor...»

William Sheakespeare, Oberón, Titania, Puck, Teseo, Hipólita ,«el amor no mira con los ojos... mira con el alma»

Jose Zorilla, Don juan, Dona Inés, Don luis,« Partid los días del año entre las que ahí encontráis. Uno para enamorarlas, otro para conseguirlas, otro para abandonarlas, dos para sustituirlas y una hora para olvidarlas.»

Alejandro Dumas, Margarita Gautier (La Dama de las Camelias), Armando Duval, «Alguien que se arrepiente de una carta que escribió ayer, que se irá mañana si usted no lo perdona, desearía saber a qué hora podrá ir a depositar su arrepentimiento a sus pies. ¿Cuándo podrá encontrarla sola? Ya sabe usted que las confesiones deben hacerse sin testigos.»

Multitud de autores han reescrito esta historia, entre ellos los siguientes: Antonio Serón Andrés Rey de Artieda Tirso de Molina Tomás Bretón Juan Eugenio Hartzenbusch Mariano Miguel de Val, Isabel de Segura y Juan Martínez de Marcilla, conocido a partir de las recreaciones del teatro barroco como Diego –suspiro -«Tonta ella... tonto el»

-es por eso que lo escogí como mi asistente, usted orientara y si es necesario le dará clases particulares a las protagonistas y claro les ayudara a buscar la indumentaria necesaria-miro su reloj-bien chicos por hoy es todo, puede retirarse... ah por cierto Señor Murata Señorita Kaioh, los veré después de clases, Señor Tenoh quédese un momento-jun y michiru salieron, dejándolos solos- sr Tenoh hay un intercolegial de obras de teatro que son de 5 etapas, en las cuales debemos presentar una diferente por etapa y yo sé que usted en su escuela anterior gano el primer lugar

-profesora por favor llámeme Haruka y en segundo lugar yo fui el protagonista de las obras

-usted confié en mí y practique con la Señorita Kaioh,

-si profesora

-puede retirarse y no se olvide que lo veo después de clases

Así paso una semana Misumi siempre decía que a michiru le faltaba practicar, así que siempre dejaba ensayando horas extras a la peliverde y al rubio, la exigencia llego a tal grado que la siguiente semana los excusarían de entrar a clases y todo el día se la pasarían ensayando pues solo les quedaba esa semana

-no puedo más, toda la semana hemos ensayado y para colmo hoy sábado y Mañana domingo-la peliverde estaba enojada pues no tenía tiempo ni para respirar-me se la maldita obra de memoria, porque no mejor pone a ensayar a jun

-tranquila-dijo el rubio, sentándose aun lado de ella- esto-dijo señalando las butacas del auditorio-es muy importante para Misumi

-Misumi-dijo codeándolo-con que ya le hablas de tu-se puso seria, tomo su mentón lo miro a los ojos- es que acaso tú y ella... eso explicaría por qué te escogió de su asistente, porque le hablas de tu, y sobre todo porque siempre que te llamo estas con ella- eso ultimo no supo ni ella misma porque lo dijo en un tono molesto... no era molesto más bien era celoso... celoso de Misumi...

-estas celosa?-ni el mismo rubio podía creer que estuviera celosa pues sabía que estaba no quería llamarlo amor pero si una relación con jun

-no-rio nerviosamente, recupero su seguridad que la caracterizaba-es solo que no me gustaría terminaras herido, eres un chico muy lindo-se sonrojo- lo digo sentimentalmente, aunque también físicamente...-que rayos estaba diciendo, su seguridad la abandonaba siempre que estaba con el-a lo que me refiero es que...-fue interrumpida por el rubio

-Sí, si hay alguien que se robó mi corazón-la peliverde lo miro intrigado, como es que había alguien y el jamás se lo había contado, se supone que son amigos además de que ella siempre le contaba todo, porque él no?, tenía que averiguar quién era-Entre Misumi y yo solo hay un gran amor ...

-amor?-interrumpió la peliverde

-si amor por la literatura

-y ese alguien la conozco?-el rubio iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Misumi que iba entrando con jun

-bien necesito que ensayen el acto 1

-si profesora

El rubio bajo del escenario, mientras jun y michiru se acomodaban

-Acto 1, ESCENA IV

-jun hasta la parte donde dices "Si con mi mano"

-Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme-dice jun mientras toma la mano de michiru-Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso-jun solo repetía sin ninguna emoción

-El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto-no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y Misumi, no le agrado nada la escena, Misumi le había tomado la mano al rubio, pero lo que más le molesto fue que le estaba susurrando muy cerca de su oído-El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo

-¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?

- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar- no sabía por qué estaba celosa, si solo eran amigos, o no?

-Les falta emoción-dijo Misumi a haruka

-jun solo repite, sin embargo le hace falta sentirlo

-Alto chicos-se levanta Misumi-ven haruka-suben al escenario-pare más bien un funeral, miren y aprendan

-Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme-dice haruka mientras toma la mano de Misumi-Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso

-El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto-Haruka, era el romeo perfecto, pero por culpa de los padres de jun no podía ser romeo-El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo

-¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?-michiru no pudo evitar suspirar, era maravilloso actuando

-jun necesitas meterte en el papel y no solo decirlo por decirlo

-no entiendo por qué yo tengo que ser romeo, a mí no me gusta actuar

-ya le dije que sus padres inscribieron a la escuela a los intercolegiales de obras y pidieron usted fuera romeo, así que deje de quejarse

-como sea-dijo molesto jun-tu tráeme un vaso con agua-se dirigió a haruka

-El Señor tenoh no es su criado, es mi asistente, y su superior

-superior el-comenzó a reír-el solo es un alumno más de esta escuela

-para esta obra si Señor Murata, así que le exijo cuide sus palabras

-el que va a saber de teatro

-bien si eso cree-se dio media vuelta y bajo del escenario-Señor Tenoh, usted será romeo entendido

-pero...

-ningún pero, repita la escena con la Señorita Kaioh

-si profesora

-Señor Murata no estorbe-jun bajo del escenario, se sentó junto a la profesora

-Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme-dice haruka mientras toma la mano de michiru-Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso-michiru sentía su corazón correr rápido

-El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto-este romeo si me gusta pensó michiru-El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo

-¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?- sentía como palabra que decía el rubio fuese real

- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar-esa mirada la derretía

- ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido

- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas-el rubio está encantado con ser romeo y poder saborear esos labios que tanto añoraba, pero esta vez no tendrían ese sabor a licor

- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican-se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, estaba dudando si la besaba o no, el moría de ganas pero jun los estaba viendo aunque podía justificarlo pues solo estaban actuando, michiru continuo su dialogo omitiendo el beso

- En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado- vamos que esperas bésame?, porque no me besas, es que acaso no quiere que Misumi te vea besando a alguien que no sea ella

- ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso-haruka solo tenía pensado rozar los labios de michiru, pero ella se armó de valor y lo beso de tal forma que descubrió nacía un sentimiento hacia el rubio

-ve Señor Murata así es como debe actuar

-vuelves a besar a michiru y te rompo la cara-subió rápido al escenario y se puso enfrente del rubio-entendiste-lo tomo de su ropa

-tú y cuantos más-haruka ya se había hartado de jun

-Señor Murata, vuelve a insultar al Señor Tenoh y tendré que suspenderlo-dijo el director que había entrado desde que haruka y michiru comenzaron a actuar

-si Señor-dijo jun

-necesita algo director

-profesora, creo que los muchachos necesitan un descanso, no cree profesora?

-director los intercolegiales comienzan la próxima semana, así que no hay tiempo de descansar

-por eso mismo profesora, los chichos necesitan un descanso, solo será Mañana y vera que el lunes vendrán relajados

-si usted insiste, que así sea

-bien, ya oyeron chicos es hora de que se vayan a descansar los veo el lunes- jun fue el primero en salir, michiru y haruka fuero por su mochila y salieron de ahí- me gusto como lo hizo haruka

-lo sé, pero recuerde que los Señores Murata pidieron fuera su hijo romeo

-sí, lo sé-comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin antes decir- pero que pasaría si el Señor Murata no llegara el día de la obra-esto último dejo pensando a la profesora, es que acaso el director le estaba dando a insinuar algo?

Michiru se la había pasado pensando todo el camino hacia el estacionamiento, que no se había dado cuenta que haruka venía a su lado y lo más importante hoy no traía carro

-estas bien?-dijo el rubio, lo cual hizo que brincara del susto

-ah!, pensé te ibas a quedar a esperar a Misumi-su tono sonaba molesto

-por qué haría eso?-dijo extrañado

-no me hagas caso

-vamos te llevo a tu casa

-ella se va conmigo-dijo esa voz conocida pero desagradable- es mi novia y es mi obligación

-no te veas obligado en llevarme, además no soy más tu novia-se subió al auto el rubio, este arranco dejando a jun parado en el estacionamiento

-haruka somos amigos?

-si, por que lo dudas

-si te hago una me lo contestas con toda honestidad?-haruka se estaciono para hablar con ella

-claro- se miraron frente a frente

-tienes una relación con Misumi-bajo la mirada

-si-michiru, lo miro tristemente-nuestra relación solo es de trabajo-al oír eso, no pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja

-me alegra- lo abrazo, haruka no sabía lo que pasaba- eso amerita que te invite un té, que dices?

-me parece ir por un té, pero son las 2 am y no conozco ningún lugar que sirve te a esta hora, y por otro lado te alegra que este solo?

-si... bueno a lo que me refiero es que Misumi es muy grande para ti. Y que te parece si me invitas a tu casa a tomar él te que prepara tu mama

-mis padres salieron de viaje

-entonces tú lo prepararas

-lo que ordene Julieta-michiru solo lo codeo, haruka arranco el auto

Fin del flash back

Sintió como de sus ojos salían las lágrimas, apretó la foto contra su pecho. Limpio sus lágrimas al oír sonar su teléfono, miro el identificador no iba a contestar pero sabía que seguirán insistiendo

-buenas noches Señora Murata

-disculpa lo tarde de la llamada, pero quiero invitarte a ti y a tom al teatro Mañana por la noche que dices

-a qué hora la vemos- no supo porque le dijo si, sin embargo ya no podía retractarse

-pasamos por ustedes a las 8

-está bien Señora

-que descanses querida

-igualmente Señora- colgó, se recostó en la cama, no supo cuando Morfeo hizo de las suyas y la llevo a sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos y lo primerio que vio fue el reloj marcaban las 11, se levantó corriendo como es que no escucho a la alarma, fue al cuarto de su Pequeño pero estaba, bajo las escaleras, fue a la cocina donde escucho ruidos al entrar vio como el Pequeño había hecho un tiradero de cereal y leche al servir 2 tazones de estos mismos

-ma-dijo el pequeñín al ver el rostro sorprendido de su mama

-mi amor que haces-se acercó a el

-ma-tomo un plato y se lo dio, michiru lo abrazo, pues recordó cuando fueron a la casa del rubio donde tomaron te, platicaron hasta tarde, el cansancio los venció y quedaron dormidos en el sillón, a la Mañana siguiente michiru despertó no vio al rubio, escucho ruidos en la cocina y fue hasta allá para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que estaba el preparando el desayuno

-mi Niño te amo tanto-ven vamos a desayunar viendo la tele que te parece

-si- se fue corriendo a la sala, michiru tomo los tazones. Hacía mucho que no pasaba un día entero con su pequeño tom

Eran las 7:30 cuando Michiru había terminado de arreglarse, se miró al espejo se veía espectacular con ese vestido Negro, Corte imperial Escote corazón Cola barrida gasa, no sabía porque se había arreglado así, si solo era una cita para ir al teatro con sus ex suegros, y ahora que lo pensaba no sabia que obra irian a ver lo ma seguro es que fuese una obra infantil y ella habia exagerado en arreglarse, suspiro fue a su closet, volvio a sacar la caja, estaba tan metida viendo la foto que no escucho cuando el pequeño tom entro a la recamara peleaneo con la corbata, tomo una de las fotos que estaban regadas por toda la cama

-ma-michiru salio de sus pensamintos, vio qu su niño estaba señalando a alguien en la foto

-el es tu papå mi amor

-pa

-deja te acomodo esa corbata- vio el desastre de corbata que traia su pequeño-listo ahora vamos que no tardan en venir por nosotros- iban bajando las escaleras cuando escucharon el timbre, habin llegado 15 minutos antes

-queria te ves espectacular-dijo Mei

-gracias Señora Murata

-te eh dicho me llames Mei

-gracias Mei-volvio a decir la peliverde

-guauh hija te ves maravillosa-dijo Yamato- disculpa lleguemos antes pero no podiamos aguantar las ancias de estar con nuestro nieto- yamato era la viva imagen de su hijo jun, seria por eso que siempre cumplin todos sus caprichos

-no, se preocupe

-bien que les parece si nos vamos-subieron al auto

-pense que habia exagerado-penso la peliverde al ver que mei y yamoto tambien estaban perfectamente bien alineados

-por cierto hija como te fue en tu presentacion

-el proyecto fua aprobado y el lunes comenzamos las obras

-sabia que seria aceptado tu proyecto, por algo eres mi nuera- a michiru no le parecio lo de nuera, si ya no era nada con jun, pero no dijo nada, no queria arruinar la noche

-bien hemos llegado-anuncio yamoto.

No podia creer lo que veia, habian venido a ver Romeo y Julieta. La ultima vez que habia estado en un teatro fue en los intercolegiales

CIUDADANOS de Verona, ALGUACILES, GUARDIAS, ENMASCARADOS, etc., CORO La escena pasa en Verona y en Mantua

CORO.- En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familias rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado, por sus odios mutuos, mucha inculpada sangre. Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de esos rencores, que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor. Sólo dos horas va a durar en la escena este odio secular de razas. Atended al triste enredo, y supliréis con vuestra atención lo que falte a la tragedia.

Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde eso, tal vez 4, 5 años, pero para la peliverde es como si hubiera sido ayer...

Flashback

-Bien chicos nosotros somos los siguientes, Michiru a visto a Jun? - pregunto misumi

-No profesora

-ese niño nos va a meter en problemas

-5 minutos- dijo una de las personas de staff

-Muchachos estoy contenta por que se que se esfozaron por esta obra

-profesora no se de por vencida-dijo michiru

-jamas, asi que necesito den lo mejor de ustedes- miro al rubio- usted acompáñeme, busquemos ya sea por cielo mar o tierra pero les aseguro les traeré a Romeo

Se escuchó al presentador

-La siguiente escuela, es el primer año en concursar y nos traen la Mejor conocida Romeo y Julieta- todo el publico aplaudio, después hubo silencio, el telon se abrió

CIUDADANOS de Verona, ALGUACILES, GUARDIAS, ENMASCARADOS, etc., CORO

La escena pasa en Verona y en Mantua

CORO.- En la hermosa Verona, donde acaecieron estos amores, dos familias rivales igualmente nobles habían derramado, por sus odios mutuos, mucha inculpada sangre. Sus inocentes hijos pagaron la pena de esos rencores, que trajeron su muerte y el fin de su triste amor. Sólo dos horas va a durar en la escena este odio secular de razas. Atended al triste enredo, y supliréis con vuestra atención lo que falte a la tragedia.

ACTO PRIMERO

ESCENA PRIMERA

Calle : (CAPULETO, PARIS y un CRIADO)

-Donde diablos estará Jun- dijo haruka molesto

-Tranquilo, lo encontraremos-decia mientras entraban a los camerinos

-No quiero ser pesimista pero, creo que será mejor que cancelemos la obra…

CAPULETO.- La misma orden que a mí obliga a Montesco, y a nuestra edad

No debía ser difícil vivir en paz-Todos estaban nerviosos pues si no encontraban a Jun serian descalificados

PARIS.- Los dos sois iguales en nobleza, y no debierais estar discordes. ¿Qué

Respondéis a mi petición?

CAPULETO.- Ya he respondido. Mi hija acaba de llegar al mundo. Aún no

Tiene más que catorce años, y no estará madura para el matrimonio, hasta que

Pasen lo menos dos veranos.

-Profesora lo encontró-pregunto mina

-Les dije que traería a romeo no es así-miraron al escenario

CRIADO.- ¡Pues es fácil encontrarlos a todos! El zapatero está condenado a

Usar la vara, el sastre la horma, el pintor el pincel, el pescador las redes, y yo a

Buscar a todos aquellos cuyos nombres están escritos aquí, sin saber qué

Nombres son los que aquí están escritos. Denme su favor los sabios. Vamos.

CRIADO.- Buenos días. ¿Sabéis leer, hidalgo?

ROMEO.- Ciertamente que sí.

CRIADO.- ¡Raro alarde! ¿Sabéis leer sin haberlo aprendido? ¿Sabréis leer lo

Que ahí dice?

ROMEO.- Si el concepto es claro y la letra también.

CRIADO.- ¿De verdad? Dios os guarde.

ROMEO.- Espera, que probaré a leerlo. "El señor Martín, y su mujer e hijas, el

Conde Anselmo y sus hermanas, la viuda de Viturbio, el señor Plasencio y sus

Sobrinas, Mercutio y su hermano Valentín, mi tío Capuleto con su mujer e

hijas, Rosalía mi sobrina, Livia, Valencio y su primo Teobaldo, Lucía y la

Hermosa Elena." ¡Lucida reunión! ¿Y dónde es la fiesta?

CRIADO.- Allí.

ROMEO.- ¿Dónde?

CRIADO.- En mí casa, a cenar.

ROMEO.- ¿En qué casa?

CRIADO.- En la de mí amo.

ROMEO.- Lo primero que debí preguntarte es su nombre.

CRIADO.- Os lo diré sin ambages. Se llama Capuleto y es generoso y rico. Si

No sois Montesco, podéis ir a beber a la fiesta. Id, os lo ruego.

Así pasaron los siguientes actos hasta llegar al final de la obra

CAPULETO.- Montesco, dame tu mano, el dote de mi hija: más que esto no

Puede pedir tu hermano.

MONTESCO.- Y aún te daré más. Prometo hacer una estatua de oro de la

Hermosa Julieta, y tal que asombre a la ciudad.

CAPULETO.- Y a su lado haré yo otra igual para Romeo.

PRINCIPE.- ¡Tardía amistad y reconciliación, que alumbra un sol bien triste!

Seguidme: aún hay que hacer más: premiar a unos y castigar a otros. Triste

Historia es la de Julieta y Romeo.

Todo el público se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir, Salieron todos los alumnos con forme los iban presentando

-Como Julieta Michiru Kaioh-sale hace una reverencia y se suma a sus amigos – Y como Romeo – todo mundo gritaba emocionado- sé que a más de una le robo el corazón… Haruka Tenoh

Fin de flashback

-Ya cumplirá 3 años Tom y después ira a las mismas escuelas que su padre, para que sea todo un Murata-que do meditando un rato Mei- el lunes iremos para que vuelva a tener el apellido murata, después de ahí serás abogado, como tu abuelo

-hemos llegado- anuncio yamoto

-no cree que él tiene que decir lo que quiere estudiar

-Jamás es temprano

-yo cre…-fue interrumpida nuevamente por Mei

-por cierto el martes No tiene que acompañar para que me digas si te gusta ella para que la comprometamos con Tom

-Basta usted no es nadie para decidir con quién se va a casar o que va estudiar Tom, él lo decidirá a su tiempo- bajo del auto enojada y con el niño en brazos

Entro a su casa, dejo a tom en su cama lo arropo después fue a su habitación a cambiarse, se metió a la cama cerro los ojos

Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida

Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.

Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,

Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

Recordó la nota que le había dejado a haruka a un lado de su cama esa madrugada, antes de casarse

-Si esta misma que no ha podido vivir feliz desde tu partida- una lágrima salió de su mejilla cuando sonó el teléfono, contesto y la noticia la dejo helada

-despertó!, Michiru, Jun despertó!

Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza, espero les haya gustado

bash07, Solo puedo decir que serán varias conspiraciones

Lolitas, Gracias por las observaciones

Aidan Ross, a mí también me encanta la idea de que haruka sea mujer, y si cuando escribí la historia tenía a haruka como mujer, pero ciertas circunstancias me hicieron cambiarle el género

Alexia, Solo puedo decir que NADA es lo que parece, La esposa de haruka es Amalia pero ella ni setsuna confían en Matías


End file.
